Love through pain
by smilequigley96
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfiction! its only about Percy Jackson! no olympains only percy at school and finding a girl... but i must warn you its cheesy! and i know there are a lot of these but please consider reading it! it takes a person with a good and creative mind to write a story but i like it so don't judge! hope you like it! oh and he has a twin sister!
1. We meet!

**Love through pain**

**Ella pov**

I was talking with my friends at school when i turned around to go and get something to eat for lunch when someone walked straight into me. SMACK, I go down, hit my head on the floor and then everything goes black.

**Percy's pov**

I was walking to my usual spot over in the corner where i sit alone because i have no friends, and because i get bullied and annoyed all the time, when i didn't notice that i walked straight into someone. SMACK, she goes down and hits her head on the floor. "Oh sorry i didn't..." i stop myself when she doesn't respond. Oh crap! I bend down to her and that's when everyone crowds around to see.

"What happened?"

"Percy you idiot.."

"What did you do Percy?" Everyone started talking at the same time and I couldn't hear myself think. "SHUT UP!" i yell, and everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at me "please" i say quietly, then i turn to the girl and realize that it was Ella, the girl that i had a crush on ever since I was little, but haven't got the courage to tell her. Then i notice something, there was blood coming from her head. OH NO! Then i freak out and say something really intelligent like "there's blood coming from her head" and Caitlin sarcastically says "you don't say, what the hell did you did to her Percy? Why is she on ground and why is her head bleeding?"

"I- I didn't do anything to her i was just walking with my head down and..."

"Why were you walking with your head down Percy?" she cut me off.

"I don't know? Sorry, i was thinking to myself when i walked into someone and when i looked up i realized that it was Ella and now …" I didn't need to finish, Caitlin understood what I meant. She just chuckles and said, " it's ok Percy just check where the blood is coming from to start with"

"Ok" i look at her face and i go into a trance, I stare at her, her long blond curly hair, the way it fell around her, the way, OH man! What am i doing? Then i realize that i am just staring at her and blush, some of the girls in front me giggle. So i get my head together and try not noticing her beauty and lifting her head. As soon as my hand connects with her head i instantly feel blood. I swap my hand to the other and lift it up for everyone to see, i look up nervously and some of the girls grasp in shock. "Caitlin.." i say slowly getting really worried.

"Ok um just don't move her, someone go and get a teacher!, don't worry Percy it's not your fault." She said as she read my worried face. I look back at my hand and it is just covered in blood, then i realize that Ella is waking up; she makes a groaning noise and opens up her beautiful sea green eyes.

**Ella pov**

As i open my eyes i see people crowing around me, then i look at one person in particular and realize that it is that lonely boy who has no friends, his name is Percy Jackson. Everywhere i went and every time i saw him i felt really sorry for him because he was constantly getting bullied and picked on. Then i look around and see all the worried faces of my friends and i can't help but laugh. As i laugh i get a piercing pain in my head, "ow" i say as i bring my hand up to my head and feel something wet, as i bring my hand down i get a sickening feeling in my stomach because my head i covered in blood. "Percy wha-what happened? Why is my head covered in blood?" I say heaving.

"Ella, Ella it's ok, a teacher is on their way, i bumped into you and you fell and hit your head on the ground, everything is going to be ok!" then i stare into his eyes and he stares back into mine. Then my mind goes into another world. I haven't seen Percy up this close before, I've only seen him from a distance away and now that i can see him up this close i realize that he is a lot hotter than seeing him from a distance away. I tried to sit up but couldn't, so Percy uses his extremely muscular arms (dramatic expression or what?) to give me a boost up to my feet, then he asks Alex, my friend, to get a chair and when she comes back with the chair she just stares at Percy in a daze and when he said thanks she goes "whaaaahhhh" with a massive smile on her face, he just chuckles and takes the chair. When i sit on the chair i stare at Percy and check him out (yeah, yeah shut up), a way for me to describe Percy goes like this: he has a good tan, he is tall and muscular in the shoulders, he has beautiful black, messy hair, and the most attractive part about him is his eyes, they were the same colour as mine but his took me to another planet, they were sea green and sparkly. As i try to take my gaze away from his eyes, i realize that he is laughing at me. "What" i say confused.

"Nothing it's just that i asked you a question and i don't get a reply expect someone smiling at me with a big grin on their face"

"Oh" i say and look down to blush, and some of the girls giggle at me and i start to giggle back except that my head starts to really hurt. I bring my hand up to my head and press in the pain. "Here let me" Percy says and then takes off his shirt, OH MY GOSH! I blush and look away. I hear some girls giggle again and when i look at what they are staring at my face goes redder then a tomato because Percy has abs, i mean i knew that he was really athletic when it comes to swimming but i didn't know this secret about him. When i finished staring at his abs, i looked at his face and realised that he is smiling at me, "finished staring?" he says and i go even redder in the face. I look down to hide it but he puts his warm hand on my chin and lifts my head up and puts his shirt on my head to try and stop the bleeding. As he does this i look into his enchanting eyes and realize that everyone, including my friends, are smiling and awing at us. Then to break this enchanting moment Mr. Fuller comes over and say's "what's going on here?" I look up at his grumpy face and sigh with grief, you see Mr. Fuller is a grumpy old teacher who hates teenagers because he thinks that we never listen and blah, blah, blah, but the truth is, we never listen because the teachers are so boring and old and you get the idea. And besides if he hates teenagers so much why did he become a high school teacher? That i will never understand?

"Well if you can't see sir, Ella has cut her head open!" Emma said sarcastically; Emma is one of my dramatic friends and as soon as she said that her face fell because she knew that Mr Fuller doesn't like kids who are dramatic. He glares at Emma and said "will you please mind your own business Emma and don't be so dramatic she's not that bad" she went to protest but he glared at her and she stopped straight away.

"Yes sir sorry sir" then he glares at Percy as if just noticing that he doesn't have a shirt on, "Percy put your shirt on n we don't want you flashing everybody!" Percy blushed and went to put his shirt on when i stopped him and said to Mr Fuller "sir you can't expect him to put it on there's blood on it!" then Mr Fuller turned around and glared at me saying "excuse me, but i do not like it when people talk back to me especially when it is none of their business! And will you please go and get rid of all this blood we want our school to look appropriate not like someone has just been murdered" he then turned around and walked away and didn't even bother to help me, thanks sir! But I didn't bother to argue there's no point. Percy and i sat there for a while, waiting for the ambulance that was supposed to come. Eventually the bell rang and everyone went to go to their locker. Percy smiled at me and said "I'll stay with you" and i smiled back at him to let him know that i am grateful. Then he asks me if i am hungry seeing as i didn't make it to the canteen. "No but i am thirsty" and he looks at Alana, she was also one of my friends who stayed behind with me and my other friends, they knew that they weren't allowed but they stayed behind anyway. When Alana went to go the canteen and buy me a drink; with my money by the way, i was able to get the courage to ask Percy what was bothering me. "Percy did you know that we both have the same eye colour?" i said that while blushing, and all he does is laugh. "What is so funny?" i asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just?, How hard did you hit your head?" i get embarrassed and look away. He then touches my chin (again OMG) and lifts my head up. This time my face felt like it was on fire. Then he (while laughing) said the very thing that made me want to go and hide in a small, dark hole "I don't like it when you look away Ella, you'll hide your pretty face" oh man, why Percy why? I tried to hide my face but he had it in a kind of lock that i couldn't move so i covered my face with my hands instead. "Oh man, why did you have to say that Percy?" i hear him laugh so i remove my hands from my face and look into his eyes. "Sorry i didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that umm" he looks down and releases my face. I then realized that it's his turn to blush and become embarrassed. I start to giggle but stop and say "sorry that's mean, i shouldn't laugh" he looks up, smiles and said " don't worry I laughed at you and um, look, Ella i need to tell you something, but…"

"It's ok Percy you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?" i said that to try and ensure him that it's ok, I'm here for him. He then said something that didn't make any sense because of the stutter that came with it. "Sorry Percy i didn't quite get that"

He then said it again but really fast; which i didn't get either. "I'm sorry i still didn't get that" oh man, i felt really sorry for Percy he was having a really hard time trying to say, whatever it was he was trying to say. "It's ok Percy you don't have to tell me" but honestly i really did.

"you know what" he said that in a much calmer voice, "it's not going to work, i really can't say it" he was really nervous because he was playing with his shirt and was sweating a little.

"Well I don't know what to say Percy, if you can't tell me than don't" i was getting impatient, i really wanted him to tell me because I might be able to help him but he couldn't say it.

"Well if i don't tell you now i'm going to be here all day, so i'm going to show you." Then he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. Awe how cute, he is so adorable i thought.

I hear some of my friends giggle and go awe. Yeah they were right i felt the same way. Percy look away and blushed, while he wasn't looking i turned to my friends who were laughing (yeah thanks guys, real helpful make me more embarrassed) but they gesture me towards him. I think i understand? "Percy" i say; he looks at me smiling nervously (oh man, a smile like that could make any girl faint). "Don't worry i feel the same way" then it was my turn to kiss him but this time i kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise but follows me by tilting his head the other way and placing his hands on my cheeks. I feel everybody's eyes on us then everybody started cheering and clapping as well as their awe's and giggles, but i don't mind, i'm enjoying the moment too much to care. Then the cheering and clapping die down and I look up to see Alana standing there holding out the water bottle and covering her eyes with her hand. "Alana are you ok? What are you doing?" Percy said, she removed her hand smiled and blushed. Then someone behind us clears their throat, and we all looked up at Mr. Fuller again.

"Percy did i not tell you to put your shirt on?" he asked with a scowl on his face. "Sorry sir but i can't..." he got interrupted by my friends talking really loud.

"Oh did you see that cute fluffy cloud?"

"Yeah it's so cute"

"What time is it?, do you think we should go to class?"

"Na, i want to stay with Ella and school is almost over anyway"

"Oh look the ambulance is here"

"Well they look their time to get here"

When i looked over my shoulder to where my friends were looking, i could see that they were right; the ambulance really was here.

"Oh good thank you for finally getting here, it wasn't a real emergency but..." Mr. Fuller walked away to greet them. i looked at my friends and mouthed 'thank you', they saved Percy from getting in a detention, they just smiled, laughed while nodding. I looked at Percy and smiled "that was really close"

"Yeah" he agreed. Then the ambulance people came over to check me; to give me some stitches for the cut on my head. So Percy went over to my friends to get out of the ambulance's way.

**Percy's pov **

As i walked over to Ella's friends i heard the ambulance guy say to Ella "so is that your boyfriend, do you remember what happened? Could he help us if you don't remember" i just smiled to myself. If only they new, I thought. When i sat at the table the twins, Alex and Jordan, said at the same time "sooo Percy... are you going to find a shirt or what cause... i mean you don't have to" i stare at them and smile but say nothing. Man that's weird they both said the same thing at the same time! Maybe they do have an empathy like?. That's when reality hit me; oh yeah my shirt, its still with Ella. I looked over to Ella and saw that is was in her hand. She then looked at me and realized that i was looking at the shirt and she mouthed 'sorry', i just shook my head in a don't worry way, when she pulled a weird face and pointed at her friends. I turned round and saw that they were all staring at me, so i freaked out and said "what are you all stating at?" they all drop their gaze and we have a moment of awkward silence when i noticed that they are sneaking little looks at me from the corner of their eyes. Then Victoria said "so you and Ella hay?" I smile and say "yeah". I was relieved when Ella was finished because when she came over they totally ignored what i said and kept on looking at me like they were under a spell with a dazed look on their faces. As Ella was walking over i thought about what Victoria said about me and Ella and i thought, maybe i should talk to Ella about us, but my thoughts were interrupted by the funny look on her face. "What? What's wrong? What are you guys looking at?" then she realized and said in a more firmer voice "get your eyes off my man he's mine!", Well i guess i don't have to talk to Ella any more.

"What? Are you sure Ella?"

"Are you kidding me, you ask me a question like that when you are sitting there with your shirt off and you expect me not to look at your abs and say no you nerd?" i put my hands up in surrender and put an innocent face on, "i think not" she say's with a grin. Then she leans in and starts kissing me. We broke apart when my new friends started giggling at us.

"Get a room will you" said Kathleen sarcastically. I smile at them and then pull Ella's hips down onto my lap and start kissing her with deep passion. I then put my hands around her back and lock them together to tell her that she is safe with me and that she won't go anywhere.

Ella had her hands on around my neck and was tangling her fingers in my hair. Ahh I'm the luckiest man alive I thought, I don't want this too ever end.

**Alana's pov**

As i was sitting there watching Ella and Percy make out (i mean talking) i thought about how lucky Ella is to finally have someone in her life after her last boyfriend, (Luke). I was thinking about how weird Ella and Percy got together.

_Flashback_

_As i went to get Ella a water bottle, i was thinking to myself 'i hope Ella and Percy get together.' But apparently my dreams can come true because as i walk back over to Ella and Percy i see that they are kissing, awe! So i just stand there holding out the water bottle and look away while covering my eyes with my hand. I know what you're thinking, what the hell Alana? What are you doing? but i wanted to give them some privacy. When Percy looks up and says "Alana are you alright? What are doing?" i remove my hand while blushing and smiling. Ella looks up and realises that i am blushing and starts to laugh, then Percy, than me._

_Flashback end_

"Alana, Alana! What's she doing?" i hear Alex say,

"ALANA!" that's when i come back to my senses; Percy just yelled my name.

"What?" i say confused. Then all my friends, including Percy, all start to laugh.

"What?" I say again

"Are you ok Alana you look dazed" Taryn asked

"Oh umm yeah i was just thinking about everything that has just happened" i say looking at Ella and Percy. They all look at me in awe. Then Alex said, just to break the awkward silence, "hey Ella what did the Ambulance people say? I mean what was wrong with you?"

"Oh they said that i was fine, i only cut my head open on the ground"

"So all you needed was some stitches?"

"Yep"

"And you don't have a concussion?"

"Nope"

"Well that's no good" Percy said smiling, uh oh i thought, this couldn't be good.

"Excuse me? What was that? "Ella said seriously, but she was only joking. Percy smiled and said "well it's bad because i won't be able to come to your rescue any more" awe i thought, that is so cute. The look on Ella's face went from serious to an adorable smile.

"Only you would say that twinkle toes" she laughed. He scrunched his face up and pouted. Then she laughed again and said "sorry twinkle toes" and then she kissed him. Ahh such young love, i wonder when i'll find love? Hopefully not for a long time (Wink).

After a while of talking, laughing and other things, the bell went to tell everyone that its the end of the day. So we left to go to our lockers and then to go home, but of course Percy said that he would walk Ella home. I just love, love! I'm so happy that they are together.

**Percy pov**

We were walking onto the busses so we could go home, when a guy named Hayden came over to us before we could sit down. This guy was fairly muscular (not as big as me though) and had dirty, blond hair and his face was covered in freckles. He was the annoying one who always bullied and annoyed me whenever i went on the bus. I went on the same bus as Ella because we lived close to each other. How ironic.

I was supposed to be afraid and flinch but this time i didn't. Maybe its because i'm not lonely any more and that i finally have someone to care about.

"What do you want Hayden?" i asked annoyed

"Geez sorry Percy i was just going to congratulate you for finally having someone i your life" he gestured his head towards Ella.

"Oh ah thanks man". Gossip spreads like nothing in this school. He went to walk away when i yelled out "so does this mean no more taking my money or squashing your sandwich into my hair or..."

"Yeah i get the idea."

"Oh and Hayden do you have a spare shirt? Because i don't think Ella's parents will be to happy if they see me shirtless?" he laughed and said "yeah here", he threw me a plain white shirt that was a little to small for me so the shirt stretched. We both sat down and i turned to Ella and smiled.

**Ella's pov**

What was that all about? i thought to myself. But i chose to let that one go. Every time i catch the buss i always see Percy sitting by himself and i feel bad because Hayden always picks on him and now, all of a sudden they're friends? i'm so confused?

"Ella are you ok?" Percy asked me. He must of looked at the expression on my face because it looked like i was thinking really hard.

"Oh ah yeah, i think i am?" i say and he looks at me with passionate look and asks me "what's on your mind?"

"Really it's nothing Percy, i was just thinking about how weird it was that one minute you get picked on and the next your best buddies?"

"Oh ha yeah; now that you say that it is kind of weird". We rode the ride home in silence with Percy's arms around me. What a perfect day? When it was our turn to get off the bus Hayden yelled out "see you later love birds" he smiled and winked.

As we were walking home Percy said to me "you know, the first time i saw you i had a crush on you straight away."

"Really? Well the first time i saw you i felt sorry for you because you had no friends and you were always getting picked on. And i thought you were a cute nerd" he smiled at me and then said with a frowned face "you thought i was a cute nerd?"

"Yeah and now that i get to know you better i realise how lucky i am to have someone like you in my life" i say smiling

"Awe thanks and i can say the same to you. "He then let go of my hand and moved his hands up to my face and cupped them around my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes. "i really and truly love you and i promise that i will never hurt you" he said and my face went red and flushed. He must have realised because he was laughing.

"Hey don't laugh" i said hitting his arm playfully, but i smiled anyway. He then leaned down and kissed me and we both closed our eyes and just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. It was passionate and amazing and wonderful that i could go on forever with many words. I moved my hands from my side and grabbed Percy's shirt and leaned up on my tips of my toes to deepen the kiss. Percy moved his hands from my cheeks to my neck so that his thumbs were rubbing against my cheek near my ear. It was only when some guys went passed hooting their car horns and wolf whistling at us that made us stop. We laughed for a while then Percy said "come on lets take you home". We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence and when we got to my door i finally asked "hey Percy do you still want to come in and meet my parents?" he put on a nervous face and said "umm?"

"Oh come on Percy you will have to meet them some time, you might as well get it over with and do it right now. And besides you said to Hayden that you were"

"Fine, you're very persuasive you know" he said with smile. "So I've been told" I laughed. We walked inside the front door and into the kitchen. "Hey mum, hey dad" I say as we both walk into the kitchen. Mum was cooking and dad was reading the newspaper, they both look up and look at me and Percy holding hands and smiled.

"Hey dear, how was your day?…..And who's your friend?" both me and Percy look at each and burst out laughing. "What?" my dad asks, then two more figures come in. They were my siblings, "What's going on?" jess asked she was the youngest, she was 5 and Logan was my older brother, he was 17 and really protective of his siblings. He glared at Percy and Percy looked down and stepped back.

"Ella, what happened at school should I be worried?" Mum said in worried tone.

"Honestly mum I'm fine"

"I know but what happened? I want to know"

"Mum! Ahh well if you really want to know, I fell and hit my head and was knocked out" everyone stared at me in shock.

"What?" was all she could say.

"Ok I will repeat myself; I was knocked out at school"

"I know I heard you but how?"

"Well Percy pushed me over" I said giggling and Percy scrunched his face up and said "no I didn't" and I was about to say that I was only joking but I was interrupted by Logan grabbing Percy by the shirt in a chocking position and slamming him against the wall.

"STOP! I yelled, what the hell is Logan doing?.

"Logan! What are you doing?" dad yelled. I stared at Percy's face and saw that he was shocked and scared, his eyes were big and his chin was on his shoulder. Logan's hands were around his neck and his shirt was pulled up reviewing the lower part of his stomach. Percy made a chocking noise and his face was going red. Mum saw Percy's face and said angrily "Logan put Percy down right now!" when he didn't respond i pleaded with him to let Percy go . Percy then made another chocking noise and closed his eyes while scrunching his face up. OH NO! i thought Percy is chocking. "Please Logan please! put him down" he looked at me with a '_are you sure?' _look then looked at Percy with the corner of his eyes then said "sorry" and stumbled out of the house. Mum and i rushed over to Percy who was breathing heavily and dad went over to Jessica who was standing behind the wall to the toilet shocked and scared so he took her to her room. I looked at Percy and said "i'm so sorry he is really protective about us" while hugging him.

"Yeah i realise that" he said in my ear with a husky voice, "ow" he said and put his hand up to his throat.

"Aw let me fix that for you" and i leaned over to Percy and kissed him, I felt him smile against my lips. Then mum got uncomfortable and said "i'll go and get something for that sore throat" and she left to and get a cup of... something, i wasn't sure?. I looked up into his eyes and he said "you know kissing me kind of did help." I started to laugh and said "well that's good I'll do it again" and i kissed him again. Then someone behind us cleared their throat, "um excuse me! Ella please stop!" i laughed and said "sorry mum"`

"Thank you! Here Percy have this, it's just a cup of hot chocolate, it'll help smooth your throat it always does the trick." he took the cup and said "thank you". While he was drinking the hot chocolate mum said "maybe i should go and check on Logan" well Percy nearly chocked again. He sprayed his drink out everywhere and practically yelled "NO! Can i?" we looked at him in shock.

"Are you crazy Percy? You want to see him even after what he just did?"

"Yeah" he said seriously, his eyes big and adorable.

"Ok then, but just be careful" he walked out of the house only to come back in and say "do you know where he is?" i chuckled and said "at the park" and he left again. How do I know that? Well that's the place he goes when he's sad. I walked into the kitchen to see mum still cooking and dad coming down the stairs. "Is jess ok? i hope she didn't get scared?"

"Jess is fine she was just a bit shaken up so i took her to her room so she was out of harms way."

"Ok I'm gonna go and see her"

"Ok" and with that i ran up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in" came her sweet but high voice. I opened the door and saw that she was playing with a Barbie doll.

"Hey Jess, are you ok?"

"Yeah but fat was scarweey, i've never seen wogan do fat before?" i giggled at the way she said certain words, she had a speech problem. We were getting it fixed don't worry. I went over to her and sat next to her, she came closer and sat in my lap. I hugged her and said "i know"

"You cat get scared your a big girl" i chuckled an said "nah even i get scared sometimes "she looked at me shocked "really?"

"Yep" i said popping up the p. Then she got bored and gave me a doll, we played for a while when we heard the front door open. "Their back" i said and we both got up and went to the door but i decided to pick jess up, just to be on the safe side. When i got down the stairs i saw that Percy and Logan were smiling so i put jess down and she ran up to Logan and gave him a big hug he smiled at her and picked her up. "Why did you get angry wogan?" she asked confused but concerned. His smile fell and he became nervous, he, for the first time, was lost for words. i was going to help but Percy spoke up first, "he was trying to protect Ella" she thought about that for a second when she thought about another question "what was he protecting Ella fom?" now it was Percy's turn to become lost for words so i said "from Percy"

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing that's why he walked out" she giggled and said "so wogan was embawest" we all chuckled and Logan went red, "yeah you could say that" i giggled. Then Logan took Jessica out to the family room to play so i took Percy's hand and led him up to my room. (Don't get any ideas we are only going to talk). When i opened my door Percy eyes went big and he smiled. I smiled nervously because my room was really messy, It wasn't normally like this, it's just that i was in a hurry this morning and i didn't know what to wear.

**Percy's pov** (_flash back)_

When Logan stumbled out of the house shocked and embarrassed i instantly wanted to talk to him because i new that he was only trying to protect Ella. i walked around the park trying to find him, eventually i found him in a corner of the park twirling a twig through his fingers. He looked up from playing with the twig and had a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry Percy i didn't mean to do that back there, i just lost my temper, did i hurt you?" he looked at me concerned. i shook my head and said "no its cool, i would've done the same thing if I were you" his eyes grew big and he said in worried voice "oh Percy i'm so sorry, i really didn't mean to hurt you i was only protecting Ella, it's what big brothers do" i chuckled and said "yeah i know what you mean" he looked at me with a confused expression "you do" i lost my smile and looked away at the other kids playing on the climbing equipment. "Yeah, with my sister" i looked back at him and i saw that he was still confused "wait you have a sister?" he asked like he didn't believe me, i nodded, "than where is she?" he asked, i became sad and remembered the day we were split. "She's with my dad, her name is violet. Oh and were twins." his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he became still, like he was frozen in time. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Logan? Earth to Logan?" he stopped staring and had a serious look on his face "Percy violet isn't with your dad"

"What do you mean?" i asked confused

"She's here" was all he could say

"Logan what do you mean, if this is a joke it isn't very funny" i was becoming nervous, what did Logan mean he doesn't even know who Violet is 'violet isn't with your dad?' maybe he got some other girl mixed up? But that can't work we look exactly alike.

"Look Percy this isn't a joke i'm being serious, i saw violet today she was on her way to school like i was. We bumped into each other"

"But you don't even know what she looks like? So how do you know her?" after i said that i realised that it was a stupid question.

"Seriously Percy, you both look exactly alike, the first time i saw you i though it it was violet how couldn't I know who she is."

"Well why didn't she come into the school and why didn't you go to school?" I added

"Oh um i took her to the play equipment at the school and we talked, she told me her name, only her first name though, and that she was here to visit her brother because she hadn't seen him in a long time, and then she said that she will see him when he gets home and she left, so i though, well i might as well go home they would have already marked me as away" i stared at him in shock.

"Oh, ok then, well that's makes more sense" i said then he asked the very question that i was trying to avoid.

"Hey Percy why is she visiting you any way, i mean... i don't get it? were you both split up when you were little or what cause?" i closed my eyes to block out the pain that was behind them but open them and looked away so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes, i nervously said, "well when we were 5 our parents were going through a hard time, they kept on fighting and arguing, well we didn't like it so we used to run away; to this little clearing near our house, just to get away from them, and when they finally split up and got a divorce, they split us as well. My dad took violet and i stayed with mum, well it was hell for us, me and mum, i couldn't even talk to her on the phone let alone see her. And ever since then i've stayed on my own. i didn't want any friends because being happy reminded me of her" i glanced at him with the corner of my eyes and then looked down at the grass.

"I'm so sorry Percy, i didn't realise." i looked at him and i saw that he looked sad, so i smiled and said happily "hey you shouldn't be sad i should and besides it's good that she's here because that means i can see her for the first time since we were 5 and that's been what 11 years?" he smiled and we both got up and walked back the house. When we got there Jessica came running towards Logan, he picked her up and smiled. After that whole conversation about why Logan walked out and why he picked me up, Me and Ella went to her room. (haha her room, Wink!) When Ella opened her door, my eyes went big and i smiled. Apart from the fact that her room was really messy it looked nice, you know not the usual girly room, the colour was a dark purpl e with pictures of famous people on her wall, her bed was a black and purple with butterfly's. She had a desk over in the corner near the window and to sum it all up there were cloths all over the floor. Just my type of room expect for the butterflies of course.

"Sorry about my room, i was in a hurry to get ready this morning and i didn't get time to clean it." she then went around picking up cloths and trying to clean her room.

"Na it's cool, man i wasn't expecting your room to look like this!" i smiled at her and she looked at me nervously "you don't mind?" i looked at her and said sarcastically "you've got to be joking have you seen my room lately? it's a pig sty! this is really clean compared to my room" she laughed at me. She walked over to me and grabbed my cheeks and said "and thats why i love you" she then let go of my cheeks and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then i remembered the talk i had with Logan and lost my smile.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked concerned

"Ella there's something i need to tell you"

"your not going to say that you kissed a girl or something cause i really wouldn't care as long as you don't do it again and that you tell me cause if you didn't i would get really angry and you don't want to see me angry and don't worry I have my ways of finding out peoples secrets so be careful" she said that all in one breath, so she was breathing really heavily, and needed me to help her stay up, so i grabbed her arms before she fell.

"Woah girl" i said "you need to remember to breath when your talking", she just giggled and giggled and giggled and eventually she was in a laughing fit and couldn't stop. I had to hold her cause her legs gave way and she fell. I picked her up in bridal style.

"Holy moly Ella you need to stop, i'm gonna put you down cause i don't want to drop you, your laughing to much" so i carried her over to the bed and laid her down, i could feel her shacking against my chest from all the laughing, but when i put her on the bed she just turned over and continued to laugh.

"Oh my gosh Ella, i didn't realise that i was this funny" but that made matters worse, she laughed even harder. Eventually her face started to go red and her laughing died down. Her breathing became a sharp breath every 5 seconds. She couldn't breathe properly because all the laughing took all the air out of her. Then her eyes started to roll inside her head and eventually she blacked out. Umm i think she will be ok? i wasn't sure so i ran down the stairs and saw her parents, "Ella has blacked out and can't breath properly" i blurted out but that was all that needed to be said because they ran up the stares and started to help Ella so i just staid back let them do their thing. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs,

"What happened to Ella this time?" Logan asked, i saw Jessica pop around from behind him.

"She was in a laughing fit and blacked out" i said

"Oh" he said that like it was a normal thing,

"She will be fine, Percy can you please watch her and keep on wetting her face, to keep her cool; we don't want her to heat up." Mrs. Flyson said, (oh that's their last name by the way). Then everyone left and i walked over to Ella and put the wet cloth on her forehead. Her breathing was back to normal but she was still unconscious. Then her bedroom door opened and Mr Flyson came in and asked "What exactly happened to Ella by the way?" i chuckled a bit and said "she was in a laughing fit and couldn't stop so she blacked out" he just nodded his head like he was thinking hard.

"Is this normal for you guys or something because i seem like the only one who's freaking out?" he laughed and clapped his hand to my back shoulder.

"Don't worry Percy she used to do this all the time, only it stopped after she broke up with her last boyfriend, and we haven't seen it for a while so it was a bit of a shock because it happened so randomly."

"How come you haven't seen her laughing like this for a while? And why did she start now? Sorry sir i don't quite understand" he smiled and said "Percy she used to laugh like that all the time but when she broke up with her last boyfriend she lost it, she wasn't happy, she was lonely and she just wasn't herself. So now that you've come along her old self has finally caught up with her, so when she laughs, well she get's over excited and can't stop so she faints, but just remember when your with her and it starts to happens make sure she breaths properly, make her sit down and make sure she doesn't heat up!" he smiled and i smiled back and said "ok you have my word" he smiled again and went to the door but just before he opened it he turned around and said "Percy you'll be good for her, you will make her happy again. You'll make her be her old self, but please don't hurt her cause it'll crush her and I won't be to happy"

"Don't worry Mr Flyson i promise i wont hurt her, i couldn't do that to her, I love her" i looked at Ella when i said that last bit, then i looked back at Mr Flyson, he smiled and closed the door.

"Percy?" i heard someone say, i looked down at Ella and saw that she was starting to wake up. "Ella" i said surprised and sat on the bed next to her, she sat up and lent against my side. i stroked her hair and asked "are you ok cause you really scared me?" she chuckled and said "sorry, i'll be fine don't worry, this doesn't normally happen, actually it's a bit of a log story"

"Well i had this conversation with your dad and he told me."

"Oh" she looked up at me with a worried look on her face and said "sorry, i hope you didn't find it to uncomfortable because i can talk to my dad about it if-" i cut her off by kissing her. Man she talks too much. "Percy?-" i put my finger to her lip to make her stop talking again,

"Shhh you need to stop talking, and don't worry i totally understand. But i do have one question, you don't have to answer it if it's to personal or uncomfortable for you." she looked at me suspiciously. "What happened to your last boyfriend? How did you break up?"

"Oh, um" she got uncomfortable,

"Don't answer that stupid question; it was silly for me to ask it in the first place"

"No its ok, i'm just uncomfortable because, wont it be weird for you though?"

"No!" i said seriously,

"Ok then, well his name was Luke calastian, we were happy together but when he made new friends he went into the drugs and smoking, he changed and wasn't himself, he used to get angry about the littlest things and sometimes hurt me if i didn't do what he said, so i ended it, and he left"

"Oh Ella, I'm so sorry, I promise i won't ever do that to you" i said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Percy, oh yeah what were you going to tell me, that was before i blacked out?" she smiled but i didn't, "um?, look Ella it's nothing, i'll tell you another day, you've been through a lot today!" she hit my arm playfully and said "don't be silly, what is it?, i'll be able to handle it" she sounded so sure an i really didn't think that she could handle it, "ok then, but just remember, i warned you," i took a deep breath and said "well i have a twin sister that i haven't seen since i was 5 and now she is back" she just stared at me in shock. Her mouth was on the floor and her eyes were wide. "What?". I smiled and said "i told you, it's to much for you to handle" she shook her head "no no it's not that- it's, i mean- you have a twin sister? That you haven't seen since you were 5?" she said that like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah" i said awkwardly,

"Oh my gosh Percy that's amazing, that's- you have a sister, we can hang out, go shopping, do things together!" she basically yelled. She was so excited that she got up and started jumping around and squealing like a little girl who just saw the One Direction boys.

"Ella- Ella stop you might get dizzy and faint again?" just as i said that she stopped jumping around and put her hands up to her head and stumbled to the ground; luckily i dived out and grabbed her arms before she landed on the ground. "Ella!"

"Whoa! Oh thanks Percy, yeah i should be more careful" i bran her over to the bed and when we sat down i started to play with the bottom of my shirt.

"Percy what's wrong?"i looked up and saw that Ella looked very concerned when she looked very happy and was full of excitement with that sparkle in her eyes just 1 minute ago.

"Nothing it's just that i can't believe she's here, i mean it's been what 11 years; it's hard to comprehend that she's really here" i looked down again.

"Hey" she said with such passion and concern that i had to look up, "it's ok! i'll be there for you every step of the way, so don't worry, it will sink in, and when it does you'll be glad!" She then smiled that beautiful smile that makes my heart melt and grabbed my hand and started to rub her thumb on it. "Percy it's getting late, your mum and sister will be wondering where you are?"

"Yeah i know, and uh-will you come?" she leaned towards me and when we were only an inch apart she said "i'd love to come" and kissed me, then she got up; still holding my hand, and led me out of her room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Ella! How are you?" her mum said, when we finally got there.

"Yeah i feel great, i just have to be careful" her mum got serious and said "Yeah" then she turned to look at me "and you mister, watch her, for everyone's sake" she pointed a finger at me then at Ella. Ella pulled a weird face and said awkwardly "um? Ok. Mum do you know where Logan is we need him to take Percy home"

"Um i think he is in the lounge room with jess" we went to walk away when Ella's mum called out "oh and Ella you have your driving test next week on Tuesday afternoon, so don't forget, and remember to study"

"Okay" Ella groaned,

"You're getting your L's next Tuesday?" i asked, she smiled and said "yeah! When do you get yours?"

"This Saturday" she smiled again and asked "awe, can i come?" i smiled again and asked "as long as i can come to yours?"

"Awesome then we have our self a deal" i shook her hand agreeing to it, When we walked into the living room i saw that Logan was playing dress ups with jess. So she was half in a princess outfit and he was wearing a pirate costume that was slightly to small for him. I laughed and he looked up.

"Hey Logan we need you to take Percy home and what are you wearing" he got up and said "yeah sure and can't you see that it's a pirates costume only a couple of sizes to small". He got embarrassed and started to take it off "Awe no don't take it of Logan I'm sure Violet will love to see you wearing it" I laughed "hahaha very funny Percy" he then walked passed us, grabbed his keys an walked out to his 4 seated Ute. His car was silvery/blue in colour and was shiny, he must really love his car if he kept it that clean?

**Ella's pov**

We were sitting in the car with the windows down; Percy and I were in the back holding hands, while Logan was driving. I happen to glance at Percy and when i did i saw that he looked really worried and nervous. I squeezed his hand "hey it's okay" he looked at me from staring out the window, his hair was flapping in the wind and OMG he looked hot, i just cant seem to take my stare away from those enchanting sea green eyes. "i know it's just that i'm really nervous, i mean it's the first time that i have seen her in 11 years, what's she like?, how will she react? How much has she changed? Will she even remember me? there's just so much going through my head that i think it might explode." he smiled at me nervously, i smiled back and squeezed his hand again "don't worry Percy everything will be fine, and i'm sure she will remember you." before he could say anything else i leaned up and pulled his head down so i could reach his lips and kiss him. i heard Logan chuckling in the front seat, "shut up Logan" i ordered, He chuckled and said "i didn't say anything" i smiled and put my head on Percy's shoulder, who was looking out the window again, i could feel the wind blowing on my face, and every now and then i would notice Percy glance at me and stare, but i would close my eyes and make it look like i didn't notice. Then before i new it i was asleep and i know that Percy lives close to me but i fall asleep really easily and the rocking of the car and the warmth from Percy was just to relaxing that i couldn't resist.

"Ella!" i heard someone calling my name over and over again,

"Logan she is such a deep sleeper, i can't wake her up!"

"Don't worry, the only way to wake her up is by.." he said the last part in a whisper so i couldn't hear. Then i hear foot steps walking away indicating that Logan has gone to the door to get Percy's mum. Then i feel Percy moving his hands towards my back and then whisper in my ear "i know where your weak spot is" and started to tickle me. Oh no, i thought, this can't be good, your in so much trouble Logan. I burst out laughing and was wriggling around screaming,

"Stop Percy stop" i said between fits of laughter, "i'm awake, i'm awake stop please" he finally stopped an i was breathing hard and Percy was laughing. By this stage i had fallen and was lying on my side and Percy was leaning over me holding onto the head rest laughing his head off. " I should be careful when you are laughing because we don't want you to faint all the time, but now i know where your weak spot is for when you need a cheering -" he got cut of by a tapping at the window. When we both stopped laughing and looked up an saw a very angry lady,

"Is that your mum Percy?" i asked wondering

"Yeah and she looks pretty angry" he said with big eyes. We got out of the car and Percy said nervously "hey mum", behind Percy's mum; Logan was laughing silently and i gave him a death look and he stopped.

"What on earth are you doing Percy? Where have you been? Do you realise how worried i have been? Sorry dear it's nice to meet you i'm Percy's mother, sally, Percy you should know better, haven't i said to call me if you're going to home late?"

"Sorry mum its just that a lot of crazy thing's have happened today" i cleared my throat and elbowed Percy in the ribs, he said "oh yeah this is Ella Flyson mum, my- my uh girlfriend" well the expression on her face went from angry to a surprised/ happy look.

"Girlfriend?" a new voice spoke; it sounded like a girl. i looked at Percy and he looked like he recognized the voice but wasn't sure. Then a girl stepped out of the house, she looked exactly like Percy with the black shiny hair only longer, the beautiful sea green eyes, the same perfect tan. The only difference is that Percy is more muscular and the fact that Percy is a boy and she is a girl. I looked at Percy and saw that he had a pained expression on his face, like he remembered a memory he didn't want to.

"Percy"

"Violet" they both said their names at the same time and just stared, they didn't even move a muscle not even blink which i found very hard to do, but the weird thing is that their faces changed from pained to shocked at the same time, i guess there is such thing as an empathy link between twins. Violet made the first move by yelling out "Percy oh my gosh it's really you" and ran up to him and squishing the life out if him in a bear hug, he was stiff at first but once he got squished to death by his sister he couldn't breath, "ahhh can't breath violet" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry! Percy, oh man i've missed you! How have you been? and what was that thing about you having a girlfriend? Before me?" Percy got embarrassed and chuckled then looked down and started to play with the bottom of his shirt, the way he does when he's nervous or thinking about something important.


	2. Annoying sisters!

**Oh so here's more! sorry if im taking so long to update, im still getting used to this! and it takes time to write stories! you know, first you have to think of more nd them write it and ontop of of all that what about you'r life style, helping you'r parents around the house and going out to places and yeah that kind of stuff so please beeeeeeeeeee patient! im doing the best i can!**

**Love through pain**

**Logan's POV**

I moved over to stand next to Ella to see the look on Percy's face and OH man it was funny,The way he started playing with the bottom of his shirt, clearly embarassed made me laugh. What was it with siblings and awakard situations? I mean me and my sisters never get like that? i don't think? well i have to give him credit for something, its the first time they've met since they were five sooo... that has to count for something.

"Well are you going to tell me? or do i have to force it out of you" she demanded. Wow she really was different, in personality wise, compaired to percy. He just looked at her like the world was going to end and he had to explain his life to her before it did end.

"Well, i'm waiting" she was now stomping her foot and had her hands on her hips. I raised my eyebrows "wow, demanding much?" Percy and his mother started laughing and Ella elbowed me in the ribs but looked nervous because Violet glared at me and before the arguments stared Ella said "hey how about we go for a walk, you know to cool off?"

This seemed to get 'Sally's' attention and she said "yes thats a good idea, hey Percy why don't you take Ella and her brother to that clearing you go to, you remember it don't you Violet?" Violet took her glare away from me and stared at her mother like trying to remember it.

"Yeah i-i do but, wait you still go there Percy?" she then burst out laughing (which i found quiet rude but i didn't say anything), and Percy became sad and looked down, with a tear escaping and rolling down his cheeks. Ella looked at Percy comfortingly grabed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked at Ella and smiled slightly then led her away from us and towards the forest that was besides their house. I looked at Violet and she stoped laughing and looked at her mother and said "Oh? um? sorry i was only joking, i didn't realise." This time it was my turn to glare at her and Sally said "Violet! don't say that, you remember how hard it was for both of you at that time, he's been going there ever since you were taken away from us, he finds it comforting." Violet became uncomfortable and decided that the floor looked interesting, "sorry, i was only joking" Sally just rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

I bumped her shoulder and said "come on big mouth" and walked away from her in the direction that Percy and Ella went leaving Violet there glaring at me again. We walked for a while, i had know idea where i was going so Violet was leading, until we came into this clearing that had trees and flowers and amimals making noises deep in the forest. We found them sitting on a log with Ella's head on percy's shoulder and still holding his hand. We walked over to them, Ella looked up and got Percy's attention. He looked away from staring at the forest and glanced at us walking over looked away again.

"Hey Percy, look im really sorry-i" she stoped and glanced at us. Ella then stood up and grabbed the collar of my shirt and said "come on, lets give them some space" and led me away to the edge of the forest.

"Ah man i wanted to hear thier conversation" she pulled harder and said "oh no you don't, come on"

**So what do you think? let me know! thanks heaps!**


	3. update

**Hey guys just an update. I'm going away this weekend and there's no internet there so i won't update for a while. **


	4. Seeing eye to eye

**Hey guys! sorry ive taken so long to update but ive been on holidays and getting ready for school etc... but i wrote more! thanks to the people who reviewed my story! it really helps when you do! i dont think i will make Logan and Violet a thing! i mean wont it be to weird? let me know! umm i might make Percy kick the bullies **? i dont know let me know what you think! maybe it could involve Violet getting angry and Hayden annoying or even hitting on her? ohhh haha nah let me no but until then here's the story! hope you enjoy it!**

**Violets pov**

Watching Ella drag Logan away made me laugh. If only i could muck around like that with Percy. But i think what i said earlier to him probably wasn't the right thing to say, i mean we were taken away from each other when we were little so we didn't grow up together so situation like this get awkward.

"Percy" he looks at me from staring at the trees with a sad expression, then looks down.

"Look Percy I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to say that back there, i didn't realise. I totally understand how you feel, i would do the same if-"

"Do you?"

"What?" i asked confused

"Understand how i feel? When you left it was hell, for both of us, and coming here was the only reminder of you"

"i know. But it was hell for me to Percy, i was taken away from my mother and brother and left with someone who didn't love and care for me. How do you think i felt and i didn't even have a special place for me to go when i was sad. But you did so" i was on the verge of tears now and Percy could see that so he got up and gave me a hug.

"Hey it's ok, we've both been through a lot" he started rubbing circles on my back while i buried my face in his chest. Man he feels strong, like he's been working out or something, his strong arms around me, making me feel secure and safe. No wonder Ella finds him attractive.

"Percy have you been working out?"

"Maybe?" i looked him in the eyes and said "oh don't give me that Percy i know you have" he chuckled a bit and said "ok fine, yes i have, why do ask?"

"Oh no reason, i'm just not used to you like this that's all"

"Oh so you're not used to ME like this! Violet is there something you're not telling me?" he asked jokingly.

"umm" he raised an eyebrow. I chuckled a bit and then looked into his eyes and said seriously "no dad didn't let me out of the house after dark and i was too scared to sneak out. He said that if i did i would get into heaps of trouble, he was very strict"

Percy then got angry and his eyebrows scrunched together "oh that little- i can't believe him! Ahhh that makes me so angry! Wait he didn't hurt you did he?" i shook my head slightly shocked by Percy's sudden mood change, "no of course not your smart to do anything stupid, but if it were me there instead of you then it would be a different story"

"Percy are you sure there isn't anything you need to tell me?" his mood changed again and he laughed, "no" i raised an eyebrow "are you sure? You're not the one causing fights?" again his mood changed, "no i'm the one getting bullied" he said sadly. I was shocked "oh" then angry, "right tomorrow i'm going to school with you and i'm going to teach this bully whose boss"

"No violet I've taken care of it already it's ok"

"No Percy that won't do, at my school this sort of thing happened and the only thing that didn't work was when the teacher and other people step in to stop it, but honestly it didn't work, but luckily i have a solution, you have to talk to the bully and show them who's boss" his eyebrows widened, "what! Violence is never the answer, you know that" i groaned, why does everybody always have that conclusion? "no i mean show off you talents" he was now confused, just like everybody else

"What?"

"What i mean is, talk to them and show that you're not afraid and that you want this to stop."

"Oh, but violet were buddies, he even gave me a shirt"

"I know but that still doesn't mean you're 'best buddy' will leave you alone, it always happens" he smiled and shook his head

"What?"

"Violet you're talking about guys here, were not like girls when it comes to feelings we forgive each other straight away" i chose not to argue with him.

"Ok fine, but i still need to come in to school with you"

"Why?"

"i need to get an application form so i can enrol"

"Ah no need to worry mum has spares, why? I don't know" we sat on the log watching the sun set when Percy said "Hey violet does dad know that you left?"

"No! Well i left him a note and i left a message on his phone, i just couldn't wait until i was able to leave, i had my bags packed days before my birthday, i stayed in a hotel for a couple of days so i could get my head together and find ways to get here"

"How did you get here?"

"A long and crazy story that can wait for another day because i'm really tired" he smiled and i rested my head on his shoulder yawning.

"Percy i really missed you"

"Me to" just then Ella came over.

"Hey guys sorry to break the moment but we really should get back their gonna be wondering where we all are"

"Right then let's go back" Percy said.

We walked back to the house; Ella and Percy holding hands, me yawning and Logan tagging along behind us.


	5. Meeting the friends!

**Heaps sorry guys for not updating for a ages! i've been heaps busy! no kidding! but the entire time, i've been thinking of what i can write about! it's really funny when your doing something and the ideas just 'pop' into your head! well it does for me! i love writing stories and this may sound cheesy but it makes me really happy!**

**well this is what i've been thinking about while i haven't been updating so... enjoy!**

**Percy's pov**

We got back to the house and said goodbye to Ella and Logan, as their parents would be worried, I kissed Ella and watched their car drive away, when Violet said

"So Percy…. I still can't believe that you got a girlfriend! I mean it's just so weird! One minute were playing and arguing and you being the stupid seaweed brain, to now with abs, a girlfriend and someone who is more confident! Man I wish we didn't get split up I missed out on so much!"

I blushed but smiled at the same time.

"Ha maybe! But if you did things would be very different!" and with that I walked inside and left her with that cliffhanger.

"Wait Percy! How would thing's be different?" she said racing after me annoyed that I didn't finish. But I didn't reply, I kept her waiting.

"Percy Jackson, tell me why it would be different!" I turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Awe come on sis I'm supposed to be the dumb one here work it out" I said smiling. She raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes.

"Percy are you telling me that if we didn't get spit up you wouldn't have a girlfriend, abs and you wouldn't be…. Well- confident?" I laughed

"Ha no I would be exactly that!"

"But it would still be different?"  
"Yep" I said popping up the P.

"Your crazy you know"

"Yeah I've been told." We smiled and walked into the family room to see mum in the kitchen setting out plates.

"Ah there you both are, I was going to call you in to see if you were still hungry for dinner? We're only having Spaghetti Bolognese"

"Mum its 9.30?" I looked at the clock; man time sure goes quick. My stomach then grumbled.

"Well I'm hungry" they both laughed and said "your always hungry Percy" but Violet continued, "ever since I can remember you were always eating", I laughed again and sat down at the table when mum came over and set a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of me and said, "Yeah and look were it goes" then put her petite hands on my shoulders, we all laughed. Man I missed those happy times.

"Ok well I'm going to bed, I'll go and get changed and then sleep on the couch"

"Oh no Violet have my room I'll sleep on the couch"

"Oh no it's all right Percy I don't mind"

"Violet have Percy's room because on the weekend we can start

modernising your room" her eyes lit up and she said in a high voice "yeah ok that sounds great" and with that she ran up the stairs and mum went to her room. When she was little she loved creating and designing new things, where I liked to fix and build things, so re-designing a room would go well with our talents. Fixing and building things was what dad liked to do, and because he's not here I do all the fixing around the house. Violet took mum's talent, mum worker's in the fashion company, she design's cloths mostly for little children, that's were all of our cloths came from, but lately she started to go towards the adults section. I washed and dried my plate and went to my room. Violet was sitting on my bed texting. I knocked on the door before I entered. She looked up,

"Hey Perc"

"Hey who are you texting?" I asked curious

"Oh just my friend"

"Oh ok" I walked over and grabbed my 'pajamas'. Pfft! Like I had any, they were just random cloths that were comfortable enough to wear to bed.

"Hey your room isn't as messy as I thought it would be" there were a few stray cloths on the floor and my draws were open. My bed might have been messy but I couldn't remember and Violet was sitting on it so I don't know.

"Yeah I do actually try and keep it clean but" she chuckled.

"That's a first"

"Hey"

"I'm only joking don't get ants in your pants" I laughed.

"Hey I'm gonna go to sleep I'm really tired" she said yawning

"Ok goodnight" I said and kissed the top of her head. I then got ready for bed; I changed into my PJ's, brushed my teeth and went to the toilet. I then crashed onto the couch and fell asleep within a few seconds.

Man what a day! This will be a memory that I will not forget!

Want to know how I woke up this morning? Well it goes like this, I was happily sleeping on the couch, dreaming, when Violet decided to wake me up by opening my eye lid and yelling "are you awake?" well you can imagine my reactions because firstly I got a heart attack and secondly I nearly whacked Violet across the head, she had to 'literally' jump back!

See; she used to do that all the time when we were little, and every time we'd do the same thing, I'd whack her and she'd had to jump back, but the weird thing is though we haven't grown out of it. After all this time being separated, you'd think that she would forget? But know!

"Violet!" I wined and turned over.

"Nah ah" she said and turned me back over, "Come on Percy we have to get ready for school"

"Just ten more minutes" I said getting comfortable again.

"Percy we're going to be late, What time does the bus come because it's all ready 7.45"

"WHAT?" I yelled and flipped off the couch and landed on the floor, flat on my stomach, and winded myself. While Violet was laughing I groaned and turned over onto my side hugging my knees in a ball shape, trying to get my breath back.

"I'm only joking; it's only 6.30" she said after she stopped laughing.

"You-are-so-dead" I said between breaths and using my awesome acting skills I then stormed out of the house.

"Percy!" she called after me. Hoping she would follow me, I quickly hid around the corner of our house.

"Percy, where did you go?" she said looking around shocked. Then quick as a flash, I turned the hose on and jumped out of my hiding place and blasted her with water. She nearly fell over from the shock and the blast.

"How's that for a waking up" I yelled at her and turned the hose of. I then walked over to her, which properly wasn't the brightest idea.

Violet was standing there dripping from head to toe with know expression on her face but a smile was slowly creeping around her mouth. She then stepped towards me and my brain was thinking, _run Percy run _but for some reason my feet did not work, but when she slowly started to open her arms and say "Percy can I have-" Finally when my legs work i run away yelling "no you can not have a hug" she started to run after me pleading "oh come on Percy it's only a hug" we ran to the park and back acting like little kids. I Stopped in front of the house breathing hard, I bran my hands above my head to steady my breathing. Violet turned up behind me, bent over and breathing hard.

"I remember doing this when we were little" She said painting

"Yeah but you would always catch me, but not this time" well I should of seen it coming because Violet finally gave me that wet hug.

"Oh yeah are you sure about that" I laughed and shook my head, "come on we have to get ready for school" so we walked inside to see mum cooking Bacon and eggs, as a special treat.

Walking down to the buss stop, Violet's hair still wet from me drenching her with the hose, we arrived there with a whole bunch of other kids that was waiting for the buss as well, non of them were in my year but i catch the buss every day, until i get my license, so they were staring at us weirdly and some started to whisper to each other and start pointing at us but i didn't care.

"Hey Violet did you get the enrollment form from mum?" i asked, i looked at her and she turned to me from frowning at the other kids.

"Yeah i did"

"Have you filled it out yet or are you going to do it at school?" hey eyes grew in shock and she forgot about the other kids staring at us and slapped hand to her forehead.

"Oh man i new i forgot to do something" i started to laugh until she hit me across the head.

"Hey its not funny, unless you want me to go back to dad i suggest you stop laughing" well i stopped laughing straight away.

"Thats what i thought" she then started to fiddle around inside her bag looking for a pen and a book to lean on, when Ella and Logan came around the corner.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Ella asked

"Hey! oh Violet forgot to fill out her application form. What are you guys doing catching the buss? doesn't Logan normally drive you?"

"Yeah, only Ella wanted to go to school with you, and it saves me a lot of money" he added

"Uh hu" i said nodding my head and smiling.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Nothing." Just then the Buss came around the corner.

"Hey guys the buss is here" they looked up and started packing their things away.

"Good because were finished" Ella said.

We all climbed onto the buss and sat somewhat at the back, me next to Ella and an awkward Logan next to Violet. I could tell he liked her but i didn't want to get in the way so i didn't want to say anything but couldn't resist the urge to laugh, Ella looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked. I pointed behind me to see Logan awkwardly rubbing his hands together and glancing at Violet every now and then to looking out the window. Violet on the other hand was happily humming and looking out the window like nothing was wrong, It wasn't until they saw us laughing at them did they realise.

"Its not funny!" Logan said annoyed

"Awe come on Logan what's there to hide, we all know that you like Violet" Ella said. This caused him to blush and report back with no words.

"Oh my gosh! no reply! he likes her" i said sarcastically. We all laughed leaving him uncomfortable.

"Awe come on guys that's mean" Violet said as the bus stop and the students started to pile off, "you don't need to embarrass him," she then stood up and said "because that's my jog" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then walked off the buss leaving us there shocked and Logan red as a tomato. i then stood up and clapped a hand on Logan's back and said "that's Violet for you" an walked after violet. Ella tried to get Logan back to his senses only when the bus driver got annoyed and forced them off.

"Violet do you really like Logan?" i asked but she only smiled at me, that evil but secret smile and continued to walk. Dam that's annoying, i haven't stayed around her long enough to know what that means.

**At recess**

After our first period it is now recess and i sat down at the lunch table with Ella, waiting for everyone to come from there class, but i was actually waiting for Violet**, **i wanted to know how her first lesson went. Of course she wouldn't be in any of my classes seeing as were related which sucks but oh well. Then one at a time Ella's friends came and i still couldn't see Violet, i was about to call her when i saw her appear in the crowd of people.

"Violet!" i called out but my voice was lost in the sea of voices. I did get some strange looks from the people closest to me though.

"Hey Ella i'm gonna get Violet, she cant see us"

"Ok," i walk away just as Taryn said, "where's percy going?" i'm gonna have to explain to them all about what happened yesterday. Oh man i'm not looking ford to that.

"Violet" i say as i reach her.

"Oh there you are i couldn't find you. And umm the teachers were shocked when they realised that i was related to you! have you been causing trouble in class because they said that they hopped that i wasn't like you?" she did the hands on hips and the tapping foot again. i just laughed, "actually no i haven't, i'm quiet the opposite"

"Really?" she asked uncertain, i laughed again,

"Oh man you defiantly haven't been around me long enough" she smiled slightly and started to trace the pattern on one of her books.

"Hey" i said putting my hand on her chin and lifting her head up and then placing them on her shoulders. "i didn't mean it to sound that way, but its in the past so we should forget about it" she smiled again

"i know, its just hard"

"Yeah" i then gave her a hug. "Come on, meet the gang" we walked over to 'the gang' with my hand around her shoulder. When we got there they looked up at us from deep in their conversation.

"Who's that Percy?" The twins asked shocked

"Yeah" said kathleen and Victoria in unison. But the others were to busy staring at us both to say anything.

"Can't you tell?" Caitlin said

"What do you mean" Kathleen said

"Oh come on don't be stupid, your not blind" Emma said sarcastically.

"Wow state the obvious-" kathleen was interrupted by Alana saying, "shut up guys! just look at them both"

"Yeah can't you see the resemblance? I mean seriously another set of twins" Alex said. Then Taryn came out of her daze and threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic expression and said "oh man now what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, were gonna sit here and compare them to Alex and jordan" Caitlin said. **(A N: there are two Alex's, one is the twin to Jordan and the other is not.) **

So they literally sat there staring at us until Emma said, "you know what? i envy you right now Percy, i mean your life has all of a sudden gotten better, i mean really think about it, first you fall in love, second your bully becomes your mate and third you find your long, lost, sister. what else aren't you telling us?" by this stage Emma had gotten of her seat and walked over to me and was standing nose to nose with me, although i was a little freaked out so i was leaning back.

"Um Emma your to close. And i can't help it if you want my amazing life" i said pushing her back by the shoulders.

"i didn't say your life was amazing"

"you could've fooled me!" i said scarcastically, but she just glared, and said "i take back what i said about wanting your life," then turning her attention to violet she asked,"so whats your name?"

"Violet."


	6. A regular day at home!

**Hey fokes! i want to change something for this story! it's ok its only a small thing relax but i want to change their age! Percy, Ella and Violet, so basically their year group to 17 and Logan to 18, so jump them up a year. this makes the story, i dunno, more mature or something? but it makes more sense if you ask me i kind of confused my self. Anyway so instead of getting their learners licence they're going for their P's instead. if your confused just keep on reading! thanks enjoy ;**

**Violet POV:**

The weekend came so quickly that Violet didn't have time to process it properly. Being back at home with her proper family made her so happy. Living with percy was strange, after growing up without him and then living in his room was a night mare. At first it was all like clean with only a few cloths here and there but after a while it turned into a living pig sty. No matter how many times she cleaned it he just managed to dirty it again. Standing in the door way sweating, admiring her work, with the vacuum in one hand and tongs in the other she heard someone come up the stares,

"Percy is that you?"

"Yeah" then the smell hit me. Holding my nose i asked, "Oh man what is that smell? have you been playing with the pigs?" he chuckled and walked in to the room damp with sweat. He walked over to his bed, pulled his shirt off an threw it on the floor.

"Oh no you don't i just cleaned this room, take that disgusting shirt to the laundry"

"Oh come on vie i've just come back from the gym, after i have a shower ill take it to the laundry. Man loosen up," he said putting his hands on shoulders, "your too young to stress, you don't want to die young, your turning into mum!" i huffed and shrugged his hands off my shoulders,

"Ok fine, but i thought you said that you try to keep your room clean?" i said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah well i never said i was perfect but lately i've changed, and that means my room changes with my personality but that day was weird, so please go out so i can have a shower!" he turned me around and pushed me out.

"Hey vie i was wondering, what were you doing with the tongs?" putting the vacuum and tongs away i answered, "well i didn't want to touch your festering underwear with my bare hands did i?" he laughed, "yeah point proven, hey could you pass me a towel i forgot one" i laughed and got one, going to his door i tapped on it, "Perce i got you a towel," opening the door enough so he could poking his head out he took it from my hands and disappeared behind the door. "How do you forget a towel?" i asked with a chuckle, opening the door, he walked out with the towel around his waste, "i don't know i just did, like i said im not perfect" rolling my eyes i walked to the stairs, "im having breakfast see you down in a bit",

"Ok." i watched his bare back disappear behind the door. Man he's fit, i thought to myself.

Sitting at the table with mum, eating my milo cereal and mum eating some old porridge, Uncle Toby's Oats thing, i was thinking about what my room colour would be, Violet, my name or sea green like my eyes?

"Hey Vie after we have breakfast lets get the paint straight away, why don't you invite Ella? I'm sure she won't mind?"

"Yeah ok i'll just see if she's not doing anything with Percy today?"

"Hey there my loving family! are you going to get the things to re-decorate Violet's room?" Percy said coming down the stairs with wet hair.

"Yes we are. Hey are you and Ella doing anything today cos if your not then can i borrow Ella to help me?"

"Yeah sure, i was only playing Video games with Logan any way's"

"You know Percy i can't believe how much you have changed in the past couple of days" sally's said so proud of her son.

"Yeah you've become an actual man now" violet said sarcastically, but all percy did was roll his eyes.

"Whatever" and got himself some cereal.

"Oh very mature percy, what was i saying about you being a man? haha anyway did you end up putting the shirt in the laundry?" i said walking towards the stairs, "because if i find it on the floor your in trouble" well that sparked a spark in him because he flew from that chair and up the stairs with milk and cereal going everywhere. Both Sally and Violet burst out laughing.

"Nice work vie, that did the trick"

"Yeah i thought it would."

**Time skipped to after shopping, coming home with everything.**

It was about 2.30pm in the after noon when Sally, Violet and Ella came home with arms full of things. Percy, Logan and two other boys looked up from their eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey girls how did you go?" Percy asked. He was wearing the typical summer cloths, singlet and shorts so that his biceps and abs were exposed. And yes Ella was staring like it was her birthday. I nudged her on the arm smiling and she glanced at me blushing.

"Good oh and before you ask yes you can help us, thanks for being so generous!" i said receiving a groan.

"Ow come on Percy it will be fun" Ella said as we both walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah right, i wouldn't last 5 minutes without loosing my bonkers because my frustration would hit the roof. I just can't stand that kind of stuff, i mean just having to paint my wardrobe this weird colour because it matched the room theme, made me bored out of my mind!" one of the guys said as they all followed us into the kitchen. He and the other guy next to him looked like your typical trouble makers, with their cheeky grins and wild locks of sandy hair. They were obviously twins, not just because they looked the same but they also were the type of twins that liked to dress the same. Shorts and tight shirts that outlined their small biceps. Curious as to what their names were i asked them, "what are your names? who are you?" but as annoying as they look they asked me the same question, "whats your name? who are you?" I stared at them, like, are you serious? everyone laughed even Ella.

"Come on Violet you had to see that coming?" Percy said. Rolling my eyes and laughing as well.

"Fine if your not gonna answer my question ill be the mature one and answer your question. Although i'm not surprised that you don't know me already or am i falling for another trick again?" Laughing again they shook their heads, "no Percy hasn't said anything. Why? Should have he?"

I looked at Percy with raised eyebrows questioning him.

"Hey don't look at me like that it's not my place to say and besides there not gonna believe me I've never mentioned you before cause you know.." he trailed off looking at the ground. Logan clapped a hand to his back consoling him. Percy looked up smiling slightly.

"Yeah i know. Anyway yeah my name is Violet, Violet Jackson, Percy's twin." Well i have never seen anything more funnier in my life than the look on their faces, because their mouths fell to the floor and they looked from me to Percy. Then my grin fell when i remembered Mum was still out side waiting for me to get Percy to help bring in the help bring in the heavy furniture.

"OH man i forgot Percy you nee-"

"VIOLET!" came mum's strained cry. All heads turned to the door then back to me but i was already running out to help yelling, "Come one mum needs help"

With the guys and Ella hot on my tail, we came out to see mum trying to get my study desk out of the back of the hired 4WD. I quickly raced over when it nearly squashed her.

"MUM! oh i'm sorry i forget. Percy come help! Percy? what are-" i turn around to find him lying on the ground in a star shape. He lifted his head and said in a groan, "are you serious! how much stuff did you guys buy?" We all laughed. He got up helped me carry the desk inside while everyone else grabbed the remaining stuff out of the car and bringing it inside.

"Whats the time?" Travis yelled. Yeah i finally got their names, Travis and George Weastoll. They stayed behind to help take my furniture out of my room.

"About 4pm why? are your girlfriends missing you?" i shouted back

"I wish" he shouted back. Then all at once everyone came into the room. All hot and sweaty. The guys (Logan, Travis and George) shirts were wet and sticking to their skin. Ella and Percy came in arms around each other's waist and Ella's head was resting on his shoulder. They both were hot and sweaty. Ella's hair was sticking to her red face.

"Wow i think that's enough for one day" Sally said coming in with six bottles of water in her arms. "Thanks guys. Here have a bottle each" We all grabbed a bottle each and as cheeky as i am, desperate to get out this stuffy room i pored water on the head of the person next to me who happened to be Logan. Before he even processed what happened i ran out of the room laughing.

**Ella's POV**

"Quick Logan she's quick!" Percy said laughing. Well with that Logan ran out while everyone else followed. Sally giggled and rolled her eyes at the scene with a hand to her mouth. But when we got out the front Travis and George fell over laughing their head off. Sally murmurer something about crazy teenagers and make sure we be sensible and went inside. While Violet was being chased by Logan, George's phone rang breaking them out of their laughing fit. Answering the phone while trying not to laugh.

"Ok were coming" then hanging up the phone he turned to his brother, "Hey Trav dad called, he wants us to help bring the washing in. Mum's cooking and he cant bring it in as he has a broken leg and apparently its about to rain"

"Ok see ya guys, update us about them" we nodded our heads as they walked away. Just as i turned to Percy it started to rain and Travis and George stopped, looked at each other, swore and ran to their car and drove away, fast. Praying that they didn't get caught by the police we both laughed.

"I don't think Violet and Logan are gonna be back in a hurry?" Percy said chuckling

"No i don't think so either" realising how hot i was from moving furniture, i went to have another drink from my bottle but it was empty and so was Percy's. I started to breath more deeply as i was becoming dehydrated. The last time that happened didn't end so well and i nearly got a concussion, so i stared to freak out. I was now on the verge of hyperventilating, and Percy saw this.

"Ella calm down its ok, you just need some water" so we walked, fast into the kitchen and got some water. But i got the feeling it was a little more than that. It was more to the fact that my lungs didn't have enough air, so my breathing became this whistling sound. Percy looked at me concerned when i got worse and called out to his mum. Sally came running into the kitchen and went straight to the medical cupboard and brought out a small, weird looking machine. Attaching a mask to my mouth and pressed a button but nothing happened. A red light started flashing and two handles poped out.

"Percy it's so old that you have to do it manually."

"Ok" he said concerned and started to pump away giving my oxygen. Relaxing in his arms, my breathing went back to normal.

"Ok do that for about another 2 minutes while i go and get Violet and Logan." She ran out and i couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his arms move when he pumped me air. Blushing at how hot and gorgeous he looked he noticed which made me blush deeper. So looking away was my favorite thing to do but when he turned my face back to him i realised that he stopped pumping me air and took the mask off my mouth.

"2 minutes is up. How do you feel" he asked but my heart was pumping out of my chest and my face was red but he new that. Smiling at me i returned it with a slight glare which he chuckled at.

"Well considering that my heart my fall out and my face might catch fire, i'm doing pretty well actually" he chuckled again and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him, he bent down and whispered into my ear, which consisted of his lips brushing against my cheek and then my ear, "well that's good then" and kissed my earlobe and neck. Well that was it for me, a whole day with out kissing him, then almost dying, again, was enough for any girl want to kiss her boyfriend.

I turned my head and brought my lips to his. Having to stand on my ti-pi toes to bridge our noses, he picked me up by the waist and placed me on the kitchen table. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, but my knees were the wall separating us from getting any closer, so i moved my legs apart so when he could get closer. Running my fingers through his hair while his hands went up and down my back. I had butterfly's in my stomach that made me stop and giggle. He looked at me with those bright Green eyes confused, i shook my head in a 'its nothing' way but he didn't give up.

"Please tell me" he said pleading. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck i whispered, "you give my butterfly's." Pushing my shoulders back he said with a grin, "really?." i went shy and closed my eyes, only to feel something slightly wet kiss them.

"I think it's cute that i make you feel that way" i opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey" he said seriously, "do you have Asama?" Shocked by his sudden question i shook my head.

"Maybe we should get you checked up on that" i thought for a second, "yeah i guess that could be a possibility, but why didn't my parents do it earlier?"

"I don't know? maybe it didn't cross their mind?"

"Hmm maybe. I just realised what is taking your mum so long? Where are Logan and Violet?"

"Ha ha i don't know their probably making out behind a bush or something and mum can't find them?"

"Hey lets go out the front and call them" his eyes went wide but closed them in a sneaky way.

"Okay! when did this new side of you come out?" i shrugged, "when i met you?". He took me by the waist again and smiled, "well i like it, don't change."

I leaned down and brushed my lips against his, "OK i won't, if it makes you happy" he pulled my lips harder against his, "Yes it would." And before he could get carried away i jumped off the bench and ran out the front door.

"Ella!" he called after me annoyed but laughed. I pulled out my phone when Percy stood beside me and dialed Logan's number.

**Review please! :) OMG i just realised! i'm obsessed with TWINS! ahah! three sets!**


End file.
